Life of a Gatling pea 2: It's about time Egypt
'''The Characters''' The Plants *Gatlingpea *Peashooter *Repeater *Sunflower *Bloomerang *Bonk choy *Potato mine *Cabbage pult *Walnut *Iceberg lettuce *Grave buster *Twin sunflower The Zombies *Cone-head *Bucket-head *Explorer *Mummified gargantuar Others *Penny *Crazy Dave *Siri The Story '''Last time you saw Gatlingpea, he went into the time-machine''' Gatlingpea: :( *Sneaks into time-machine* *Penny presses button* Penny: Oh no gatlingpea what did you do? You completely changes the living world! What will happen now? Gatlingpea: Uh oh... '''Now back to the present...''' Gatlingpea: Cool! Penny: Why did you do that? Gatlingpea: Uhhh.... Sunflower: Oh by the way, here's your Iphone. Gatlingpea: Siri, where am I? Siri: Im sorry, but I haven't been invented yet. Gatlingpea: No I'm serious. Siri: I am too. Penny: She's right. since she hasn't been invented, she has no place torecieve information, so she now speaks what she wants to. Gatlingpea: Isn't that a good thing? Siri: Precisely yes. Gatlingpea, why don't you leave me with Penny. My radar tracks zombies wanting...... BRAINS...... Crazy Dave: But why? I'm too CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZY! Siri: Exactly Gatlingpea: Uh oh here they came! Bloomerang: Hah-loo me frum anshint egipt! Me noh speek Ingelech wel. I dink ma Inklissh is wurss den du zombiis. Gatlingpea: Soo... Penny, what can I do? Bloomerang: Hoos daht? Penny: You'll be commander! Gatlingpea: Ok! Sunflower! Make sun in turtle formation. Bloomerang: Howf abut mees? Gatlingpea: Bloomerangs and bonkchoys: Epic boss death formation! Bonkchoy: Buh wai generel gahleepeep? *Gatlingpea smacks forehead* Gatlingpea: (mutters) I gotta teach english... Bloomerang: Gahtleeng pee! Peeshuter tot me Englash! Se! Se how weel my Englash iz? Iznt iht grate? Gatlingpea: Ok... but WORK WORK WORK WORK! Bonkchoy: Yu neva toad me to wurr Gatlingpea: >:( Bonkchoy: Okai okai, jayz... Bloomerang: Cummon, bunkchoy, lemme teech yu Endlash! Gatlingpea: Sunflower: Use your food! We need extra sun! Iceberglettuce! Freeze the explorer zombie! Peashooter, on my mark, have everyone eat food! GO GO GO GO GO GO GO! Bloomerang: Mahn yu ar totally fweakin owt... Gatlingpea: Potatomine! Have your men troop in circemode! Bonkchoy, throw in a few extra punches at the zombies over there! Repeater! Retreat and let the walnuts get in front of you! Sunflower, get replaced with twin sunflowers! Peashooters! More peas, MORE MORE MORE! Peashooters: Man you're really scaring me! Bloomerang: Ya agweed. Gatlingpea: Bloomerang, work on your English later, ok? Bloomerang: Fine. Gatlingpea: Yo siri how long until this ends? Siri: Precisely 123234345456567678789890901012123234345 hours and 1 second. -123234345456567678789890901012123234345 hours later- Gatlingpea: Siri how long until this is over? Siri: 1 second! Gatlingpea: Oh noez for the last secong we get a gargantuar and 50000000000 buckethead zombies! Peashooter: Ooooooooooooh what fun! Gatlingpea: Yah... what fun. Peashooter: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllll right guys! Let's chalk up my 50 loss against a gargantuar! Bloomerang:._. Grave buster: Incoming cone-head! Gatlingpea: But.. but Siri? You said only 1 second! Siri: That's in modern-day seconds. Here, one second lasts 300000000000000000000000000000000000000 years. Gatlingpea: O_o Siri: ... Peashooter: Ooooooooooh an explorer zombie! Explorer zombie: Iz wantz speesh: Pleez let uz get pasht ad eet bwaynz. Repeater: Oooh kill'em Potatao mine + grave buster: Let's allow iceberg lettuce... Iceberg lettuce: *sigh* Fain. Owl du it! Bloomerang: Furst plan fud! *Eats food* Bloomerang: Yay I learn to pronounce correctly! Good yay pary guys time pinata go let's! Grave buster:????? Bloomerang: this the food me Somehow in plant wrong say makes the words order. Cabbage-pult: He said: Somehow this plant food makes me say the words in to wrong order. All: Oh. Peashooter: While you guys were chatting, me and sunflower won the game for you. Gatlingpea: LOL Peashooter: I know, right? LOL Grave buster: Wow thanks! Penny: Crazy Dave, tell them! Crazy Dave: Blargh dem time machine iz ready blargh blurgbreeblah and we gotta go to dem wild west and- Gatlingpea: Wut? Crazy Dave: - and blarghblubleeblahblublablalblalblarghblueblueblargeluublughblarghbluebleeblargh! '''Continued in Life of Gatlingpea 3: The wild, WILD YES INDEED west!'''=